


All These Years

by jesus-otaku (amiraculousladybug)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PruHun Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculousladybug/pseuds/jesus-otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Hungary are just friends, right? Just good friends.<br/>Prussia's feelings are telling him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two to a degree that is probably not healthy.

**January 12th: Childhood**

“Hey, Hungary, long time no see!” Prussia called, approaching his old friend. Truth be told, it was partly his own fault he hadn't seen Hungary in a while. After their last conversation, during which Hungary had complained of chest pains, he had made it a bit of a point to avoid him...or her. Prussia wasn't really sure anymore. Hungary had always claimed to be a boy, but after that particular turn of events Prussia was beginning to question if Hungary wasn't mistaken in that belief. “Did you miss the awesome me?”

“Oh...hi, Prussia,” Hungary greeted him. He turned around to face Prussia, his arms folded tight across his chest. “And where have you been the past few years, huh? Some Teutonic Knight campaign or something? Who were you trying to convert this time?”

Prussia felt his eyebrows go up in surprise. Hungary's tone was friendly, but his stance communicated severe irritability, and Prussia wasn't sure exactly why the other nation could possibly be so mad at him after so many years apart. They hadn't seen each other in a long enough period of time that he had assumed Hungary would have stopped caring about getting his chest groped. “Whoa, chill,” he said in equal parts confusion and respectful fear. Hungary could pack a mean punch when he wanted to. “What's got you so worked up?”

Hungary glared at him and huffed out a long, loud breath of annoyance. “I'm not worked up,” he insisted. Then he dropped his arms flat at his sides pointedly.

Prussia stared. And then stared some more. There were two small swells on Hungary's chest, just big enough to be noticeable. Two small swells that would never be on any boy's chest, ever. “Are those...” he stammered.

“I don't _know_!” Hungary exclaimed, interrupting him. “They just started growing a few months ago, and they won't go away!”

He couldn't help bursting into laughter. “They are!” he cackled. “They're boobs! Hungary, you're a chick!”

“Shut up! I am not!” she protested, her face reddening, but he only went on laughing. This explained everything, the ridiculous misunderstanding she'd had about “growing” a penis, the chest pains, the ever-increasingly girly appearance... Oh God. He stopped laughing very abruptly and stared at her in horror.

“You're a chick,” he repeated, quieter this time and more to himself than to her. “I touched your chest. Oh, _Gott_. I _did_ do something bad.” The realization was beginning to dawn on him that nothing between them was ever possibly going to be the same as it had been. They couldn't go back from this moment to being a pair of reckless children who argued and sparred and went hunting together. They were growing older, in the slow and sometimes painful way that nations did. Certainly Hungary wasn't going to be able to continue dressing and acting like a boy for much longer. Social constraints in her country wouldn't allow it. Which in turn meant they would probably see less and less of each other as time went on. “ _Gott_ , I'm sorry.”

Hungary rolled her eyes. “Don't apologize,” she insisted. “I don't care. It's not like you were doing something bad on purpose. And you cheered me up that day. So it's fine, all right? We're still friends.”

Still friends, but no longer children. This was the end of childhood and the start of something Prussia wasn't sure he wanted to begin.

**January 13th: Socks and Sweaters**

“Guten tag, Liz,” Prussia greeted loudly, letting himself into her house. He knew she'd long since given up attempting to keep him out, and he was able to come and go more or less as he pleased now. At first, after she'd realized she was a girl and not a boy, she'd avoided him like the plague, despite her promise to the contrary, but he had been stubborn enough about visiting that she seemed to have resigned herself to his spontaneous visits. “Where are you?”

“In here,” came the reply from the direction of the living room. Prussia headed in that direction and leaned against the doorframe. Hungary was seated on the couch, something metal flashing between her hands as they moved busily.

“What're you doing?” he asked, half out of curiosity and half merely for the sake of conversation.

“Knitting,” she answered briskly.

“You, knitting?” he said incredulously, and laughed. “Don't mess with me, Liz. I know you. You don't knit, knitting is for girls.”

“I _am_ a girl,” Hungary pointed out with barely masked hostility. The metal objects in her hands shone in the light as she moved them faster, more irritably. “And I _do_ knit.”

“Since when?” Prussia challenged. He moved to lean over the back of the couch to watch what she was doing, and was mildly astonished to find she was telling the truth – she _was_ knitting.

She glared at him over her shoulder. “Since now,” she retorted. “Why do you care? Knitting is for girls, right?”

He wondered if she was always going to be this angry with him from now on. Certainly their bickering as children had been much less hostile than this. “I was just curious,” he defended himself. “I thought knitting was too boring for awesome people.” He looked to examine the small pile of completed knitting projects that sat next to her ball of yarn, and picked up the object on top. “What's this thing? A glove?”

“That's a sock.”

“A sock?” He examined the so-called sock closer. “Liz, I hate to tell you this, but socks don't have separate sections for your toes.”

Her cheeks flushed, but she pretended to remain nonchalant. “Those are just lumpy parts. I'm fixing them later.”

Prussia fished out the larger object beneath the sock in the pile. “So what's this, then? A skirt? It's kind of short, isn't it?”

“That's a sweater.”

He was laughing too hard to really care when she threw her knitting needles at him.

**January 14th: Kiss**

“I don't see where it's any of _your_ business who I'm seeing!” Hungary snapped. Her face was red with rage, strands of hair falling in her face; she looked far less ladylike than she had in a very long time. At her sides, her fists clenched around handfuls of skirt angrily.

“Liz, if it were anybody else, I wouldn't give a damn!” Prussia snapped back. “But _Austria_? Really, Liz? He's a cheap, stuffy, no-good, aristocratic, piano-loving _dummkopf!_ What possible good can he be doing for you?”

“He's _nice!_ ” she insisted. “And he treats me like a _girl_ , unlike _some_ people! Just because _you_ don't like him doesn't mean I have to dislike him, too!”

He tried to resist the urge to scream in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. They'd been going back and forth like this for nearly half an hour now, and the fight was no nearer to ending now than it had been thirty minutes ago. “At least tell me he hasn't kissed you. At the very least, Liz, tell me that.” He didn't think he could take it if that were the case. He'd already gotten enough of a slap in the face when he'd seen Austria and Hungary out together like a pair of lovebirds.

Hungary stared at him like he'd grown a second head. “Why do _you_ care if he's kissed me?” she demanded. “I can kiss who I want! You don't see me butting in _your_ business, asking what girls you've kissed – probably a whole army's worth, knowing you –”

“I've never kissed _anybody!_ ” he interrupted without thinking, and then promptly wished he could take it back. He hadn't meant to tell her that, ever. It had been a secret he'd planned to carry all the way to his grave, if he ever reached his grave. Why could he never keep his big mouth shut?

“Well, good for you!” she said sarcastically. “And I don't care. It doesn't change the fact that Austria kissing me is none of your business!”

“Fine,” he retorted. “Kiss whoever you want. See if I care anymore. Do whatever you want. I'm out of here.” He stomped out of the room and made a point of slamming the door behind him, almost wishing he'd told her that he'd never kissed anyone because he'd been saving it for her.

**January 15th: “I’m sorry.”**

_Dear Liz –_

_You're never going to read this, but I'm going to write it anyways. It's not awesome to never apologize. Even if you never see my apology. So here goes nothing._

_First off, I'm sorry for putting my hands all over your chest when we were kids. Even if I didn't know you were a girl back then. I'll admit that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. And besides, it's not awesome to touch somebody else's chest if it's a weak point, either. So I'm sorry for that. Second, I'm sorry for teasing you about being a girl. You're still awesome as a chick. In fact, I think you're more awesome as a chick than as a guy. You kick serious ass with that new frying pan of yours. I wish I could kick that much ass with a frying pan. And I'm sorry for acting like a prick about you seeing Austria. Okay, not as sorry as I am about the other stuff, but still pretty sorry. I was just jealous. I'm still jealous. I don't like thinking about you and him together romantically. It drives me insane._

_I'm sorry I love you. I wish I didn't. This would hurt a lot less if I didn't._

_I'm really glad you're never going to read this, because this may be the most unawesome thing I've ever written._

_With love,_

_The awesome Prussia_

**January 16th: “Let’s dance!”**

Christmas parties were normally one of Prussia's favorite events of the year. The bright colors, the presents, the food, the trees...everything was so brilliantly alive at Christmas. Parties just made the season even livelier.

But at this particular party, he was contemplating deciding on a new favorite event of the year.

Why?

It was a Christmas party for the countries of Europe, and Hungary was off dancing with Austria.

Prussia was also contemplating running over and choking Austria with his own cravat.

He knew better than to cut in, knew he'd be shot down in an instant by Hungary with angry green eyes flashing dangerously. She thought he tried to keep her away from Austria just to be spiteful. Any attempts he made to interrupt her time with Austria would be met with anger and the beginnings of hatred, and the last thing he wanted was for Hungary to hate him. He didn't think he could stand it if she hated him. Better to fantasize about doing Austria bodily harm from a distance, where her fury couldn't reach.

“You all right, _amigo?_ ” Spain asked, approaching him curiously. “You look bothered.”

Prussia jerked a thumb towards Hungary and Austria in response. “The unawesome couple over there is getting on my nerves,” he explained simply. He didn't really care to elaborate or detail how he'd considered attempting to choke Austria.

Spain followed the direction in which he was pointing, and smiled grimly when he saw the pair in question. “Ah,” he said, “Hungary again? You should really try not to let them get to you, _amigo_. I doubt they're going to last for more than a hundred years at best.”

A hundred years was still a very long time to have to wait, Prussia thought.

“Austria's just gone to fetch refreshments,” Spain added a moment later as the dance finished. “You go dance with her. I'll keep him occupied for you.” He smiled and then hurried off to do exactly that.

Prussia didn't waste time trying to stop Spain to thank him, only pushed through the crowd of people to get to Hungary while the music swelled in a new dance. “Liz,” he said, trying not to look as desperate as he felt, “would you...that is...can the awesome me have this dance?”

She looked at him in confusion for an agonizingly long moment before allowing him to take her hand slowly. “Yes,” she consented finally, “you can.”

Christmas parties were officially one of Prussia's favorite events of the year again.

**January 17th: A Proposal**

“Liz, I know we haven't always gotten along, but...I...no, not awesome enough,” Prussia mumbled to himself as he walked along. The box in his pocket weighed heavily like his nerves, and he wiped his palms against his pants to rid them of the sweat that wanted to accumulate. “Liz, I've always been in love with you...too sudden. Liz, you and Austria have been really close lately, but I hope... _Gott,_ I sound like a cheesy romance novel.” Maybe this was a bad idea. Actually, this was almost definitely a bad idea. But he wanted desperately to do it anyways. He didn't want to risk Austria stealing her away first. That would be the worst loss in the world, worse than losing any war.

“Liz...hi. How have you been? Good? I'm doing awesomely myself, thanks...Listen, I'd like to ask you...too casual.” The problem was, he couldn't seem to find the right words. He'd spent the entire walk so far trying to think of a way to ask the question he'd wanted to ask so badly for years, but everything fell short of how he wanted it to be.

“Liz, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for...Oh, to hell with it, I'll just wing it!” He'd reached her door anyways, so he'd run out of time to come up with ways to say it. He knocked on the door determinedly and tried not to fidget too noticeably.

Hungary came to the door a moment later, leaning against the doorframe with one arm. “Yes? What do you want, Prussia?” she asked pleasantly.

Prussia opened his mouth – to say what, he wasn't sure – but faltered when he saw a glint of gold on her left ring finger. He took another look just to make certain, and felt his heart crumple into pieces. She was wearing what was obviously an engagement ring, the diamond winking at him cruelly from its golden band. “I...”

“What?” she pressed curiously.

 _I want you to marry me._ He faked a smile. “Let's go hunting,” he said.

**January 18th: “Happy Birthday!”**

There was a knock at the door. Prussia covered up his injured hand with its bandages again hastily, and went to answer it, assuming it was Germany back to nag him about something or other. “What is it, West?” he asked as he yanked the door open, and then stopped and stared, because it wasn't West at the door. It was Hungary. “Oh, Liz.”

“Can I come in?” she requested, raising an eyebrow teasingly. He was still standing dumbfounded in the doorway, blocking her entry.

Prussia snapped himself back to his senses and moved out of the way. “Of course you can,” he replied. “So, what made you decide to visit the awesome me? Did you miss my awesomeness?” Why, he wondered, could he never say something around her that didn't make him sound like a first-class narcissist?

“You could say that.” She moved to sit down in the chair he'd vacated when he had answered the door. “And besides, it's your birthday. I came to wish you a happy birthday and give you a...a present.”

He allowed a grin to spread across his face. So she'd remembered. He hadn't honestly expected her to remember or care about his birthday. It had been a while since she had last bothered to visit for the occasion. “Awesome. So what kind of present did you get for me? It had better be as awesome as me.”

Hungary gestured for him to come closer. “Close your eyes and you'll find out,” she instructed.

He stepped in front of her so they were only a few feet apart, and made a great show of closing his eyes. He then promptly attempted to peek through eyelids just barely slit open.

“No peeking!” she barked. Prussia quickly closed his eyes all the way and kept them shut. “That's better,” she said approvingly. “Now keep them closed.”

He did as she told him, trying not to act too antsy or fidget too much. Receiving presents like this had always been agonizing for his curiosity, and it was made worse by the fact that it was a present from Hungary. Anything from her, even a gag gift, he knew he would treasure for a very long time.

There was a rustle of fabric as she moved closer to him, and then he felt soft lips press against his own gently. His eyes fluttered open involuntarily in surprise. She was kissing him! He kissed her back desperately, reaching out to pull her in against himself. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Hungary pulled out of the kiss first, and shook her hair out of her eyes. “ _Boldog születésnapot,_ ” she said. _Happy birthday._

Prussia grinned down at her giddily. “Most awesome birthday present ever,” he informed her, and leaned in to kiss her again.

 


End file.
